


SPN: How You Tell Him your Pregnant

by Kel_Bell_23



Series: My Awesome SPN Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley Has Feelings, Dean is a Sweetheart, Different Chapter for characters, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Garth is a sweetheart, Lucifer is a cute little shit, Marriage Proposal, Michael not a complete dick, Sam Ships It, Sam is a Sweetheart, Werewolf Garth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kel_Bell_23/pseuds/Kel_Bell_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.<br/>Each chapter is for a different person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean X Reader

Dean X Reader

Surprise…

The Winchester brothers and you driving to the next hunt. You've been meaning to tell Dean something and you thought now would be the perfect time to do so. 

The current time was 5:47 am and Sam was in the back asleep while you were in the front.

Since you were in the front seat you reached over and turned the radio down some. This of course caused Dean to look over at you.

“(Name)?” He said in that deep voice that you just love.

“ There's something I need to tell you Dean. It's really important.” You tell him.

Now Dean looks even more confused. The thought of you dumping him crossed through his mind, saddening him. 

“No I'm not breaking up with you Dean. It's something else.” You tell him. You know him so well that he didn't have to tell you what he had thought just then.

“Then what?” He asks getting annoyed.

“Dean Im- pull over.” You say.

“What?” He asks even more confused now.

“Pull. Over. NOW.” You tell him and he does.

You quickly open the door, lean over and throw up after about 2 minutes of this your done. You lean back into the car and stare forward not looking at Dean. 

Dean is staring at you and so is Sam it seems that pulling over woke him up. Sam and Dean exchange a look.

“(Name) are you…” Sam starts.

“Are you pregnant?” Dean finishes. 

You look over at Dean and smile at him.

“I blame this on you Dean.” You say.

“Soooo…… congratulations.” Sam says with a huge smile on his face. 

“Dean?” You say.

No reply.

“Dean?” You say again.

Nothing again.

“Sam I think I broke your brother.” You laugh.

 

 

Bonus!

“Your what?” Dean whispers softly at you.

“Yep.” So say.

“Sam, drive.” He said getting out and coming to your side. He opens and closes the door after pulling you out. He opens the door to the backseat and motions for you to get in. You do and then he does.

In the backseat Dean holds you close allowing you to cuddle with him.

“Marry me?” Dean laughs out.

“What?” You ask, looking up at him.

“Marry me.” He says again.

“OK Dean. I'll marry you.” You say then kiss him passionately. 

“It's about time.” Sam laughs from the driver's seat. 

FIN


	2. Garth X Reader : Two Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell Garth.

Garth X Reader. 

Two Heartbeats…

 

Third person POV

‘Oh shit’ was what crossed through [Name]’s mind as she stared down at the little white stick she held in her hand.

Positive. 

You hadn't been feeling well for the past week and you hadn't had your period like you were supposed to have started a few days ago. And the last time you had sex happened to have happened last month.

When you decided to give your V-card to your adorkable boyfriend of 2 years, Garth Fitzgerald IV. (A/N: How some people don't love him is totally beyond me!)

Now you were carrying his baby.

‘Wait holt shit… he's a fucking werewolf!’ Was the next thought to cross her mind.

“I have to tell him… ” [Name] stated out loud.

She felt happy that he wasn't currently there but out on a food run.

~45 mins later~

Garth had just gotten back to the house with the groceries in hand when he heard something.

Two heartbeats.

He knew one belonged to you but he had no clue who the other was.

“[Name] is someone else here with you?” He called out to his lovely girlfriend. He was putting the groceries away when she entered the kitchen to help him.

“No.” She replied.

This caused him to pause and listen closely. He could hear the heartbeat but it was faint and sounded like it was right beside him.

Which is weird since the only person beside him is…

“Garth.” “[Name]” You both said at the same time. You gestured for him to go first.

“Are you..” He asked.

“Yep.” You said happily. 

Next thing you knew you were been in spun around the room in a tight embrace. After he stopped spinning you he kissed you passionately. 

 

 

 

 

 

EXTRA

“Knock knock” he said.

“Who's there?” You replied. 

“Mary.” 

“Mary who?”

“Marry me?”

“of course you adorkable goof ball you!”


End file.
